Caesar Flickerman's Victor
by Nightsta97
Summary: It was her last year putting her name into that horrible glass bowl, she just had to make it past the reaping and then she would be on her way to serving her district as an experimental physicist. But the odds were not in her favor as she is selected to go to the games. Winning means a lifetime of regret and nightmares, losing means death. Ceasar Flickerman x OC
1. Chapter 1

_The Odds_

District Three is where Elysia Wires called home, not that she had much of one. Home is a place where your welcomed in by friends and family, however Elysia didn't make friends easily and the only family she had wasn't welcoming at all. Her mother had passed away giving birth to her, foul play was suspected but there wasn't enough proof to start and investigation. Her father raised her until her 14th year when he eventually passed away from liver failure due to alcoholism. Elysia was forced to get a job, lucky for her a physicist name Kuval Notus took her under his wing and helped her thus far in life. Elysia was 18 years old now and this would be her last year having to put her name into the reaping bowl. For six years the odds had been in her favor, sparing her from having to face the games and if they'd spared her once again she would enter a career as an experimental physicist, no longer would she be an apprentice.

***

I waited with the rest of the 18 year old girls from my district to hear which of us would be the unlucky one this year. Hemeros Bucket, District Three's assigned escort hobbled on to the stage in a pointed neon orange suit, his hair teased and just as orange as his eye and lip makeup. He was middle aged and rather annoying with his squeaky voice, it sounded like someone was constantly pinching his nose. He walked towards the glass ball that was about 6 ins in diameter and full of every female name from the age of 12 to 18, including mine. He reached inside and grabbed a hand full of papers slowly dropping them one by one until he had a single slip of paper in his hand. As he approached the microphone we all found felt anxiousness take us, my forehead began to shine with sweat but i didn't know if it was from the sun blaring down on me or the worry of my name being called. I forced a calming breath as Hermeros announced the female tribute.

"The female tribute from District Three," he looked down at the paper once again reconfirming that he was announcing the correct person. "Elysia Wires!"

My entire body tensed up, my muscles tightened and my eyes tunneled in on Hermeros, my ears rang with a persistent ringing. I didn't notice everyone's eyes turning to look at me, i only noticed Hermeros's gaze searching the crowd for me. The peacekeepers must have followed everyone's gaze to find me because they were quickly making there way to drag me onto the stage. As one stood in front of me i nodded and began to walk without his help and he followed me until i was stepping up on stage. I came to stand on the left side of Hermeros as he went to pull the male tributes name. I looked out among my peers and the town and knew no one would volunteer to take my place, i was 18 years old, not many people liked me so my chances were almost nonexistent.

"Donar Flakes!"

I hadn't been paying attention until Hermeros brought me back to reality by announcing my district counterpart. Donar emerged from the group of 16 year old boys, cries following his departure, he had many people here that loved him and i envied that. We were guided into the justice building and placed in separate rooms for our loved ones to come and see us one last time. I sat in the room alone for a long time, not expecting anyone to come say goodbye, that's why the door opened I was shocked onto my feet. I looked over to the older man who had been my mentor for the last four years. His silver-grey hair and familiar brown eyes had me running into his arms and finally releasing my tears of fear.

"Kuval, how can i do this?" i cried into his faded shirt.

"Hey," he pulled me back just enough to look into my eyes and smile. "You can do this, don't let them see your tears. Make them believe this is exactly where you want to be, what you want to do. Don't for a second let them see your weaknesses"

"I can't ... kill" i whispered the last word like it was a curse word i wasn't supposed to be saying.

"You don't have to, you know how to defend yourself. I've seen the way you fling those knives when you get angry utilize that, avoid the other tributes they will do all the killing for you" He pulled me close again hugging me like this would be the last time we would embrace, and it probably was. I looked up at him, not breaking our hold.

"Thank you for everything you have ever done for me" i whispered.

Kuval let a few tears of his own fall as he placed a rough kiss to my forehead, just like my father used to do. Holding onto this moment, trying to remember everything about it, the amount of love and affection i felt coming from a man i thought of as a father, remembering the smell of him: bleach and chemicals, remembering his rough hands and how they held me. And then the door burst open and in walked peacekeepers pulling us away from one another. Just before the door shut, closing us off from each other i shouted out to him.

"I'm sorry!"

Then the door was shut and i was alone, but it wasn't silent. I could hear as Donar had many people coming to tell him goodbye, i could hear the uncontrollable sobbing from his mother and three sisters, i could hear his friends shouts of protest and anger. Donar didn't deserve this, he had so many reasons to return home as the victor and i promised myself i would make that as easy as possible for him. I vowed that District Three would have a victor this year and i would do everything in my power for that victor to be him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coming to Grips_

Elyisa had always had a strong disdain for members of the capitol and all those who supported the games. She understood that not all those people benefiting from capitol agreed with the things President Snow did but sitting in her room that had so many clothes and supplies she could only feel disgusted. They had all this and instead of giving it to those in need they were wasting it on those who would soon be dead. The train was going over 200 miles an hour but it felt like nothing to her and it amazed her, that amazement is what gained her Beetee's friendship. Beetee instantly took to the girl he was to mentor and provide sponsorship's for, while Wiress much preferred Donar as did everyone else which was fine by Elyisa.

***

Roopin was my stylist and his team consisted of Kumi, Nonion, and Oribel. Roopin was fairly young man who looked almost normal by my standards but he wore heavy eyeliner and lipstick of silver. He was kind and outgoing with the ideas he had in mind for me and when i told him i didn't want him to cut my hair he promise not to do so. Kumi was a middle aged women who said little to nothing but dressed in all yellow and poofy clothes. Nonion was an older man who never stopped talking and dressed in all pink his hair thin but the same pink coloring. Oribel was a boy about my age who wore green and had purple hair and makeup. They all worked for hours to make me look perfect for the chariot ride tonight. Roopin was just like any other stylist wanting to dress us according to our district, which for me meant technology and Roopin interpreted that into electricity.

The shoes they place upon my feet were two inch heels of black and showed lightening striking. The dress was the same design, it was floor length just barely allowing my heels to poke out from underneath the silk like material. The top of the dress was more complex, it was revealing of my cleavage much to my protest and destruction of my modesty. It exposed my breasts in a triangle of skin and the material moved upward wrapping around my neck, the lightening strikes actually moved, like my dress was a movie screen. Roopin set up tiny fans on my shoulders to blow about my black hair like i was my own personal storm. Kumi approached with purple contacts, i moved away not wanting to change myself so completely, one look to Roopin and he nodded and took the contacts away. Kumi sighed and did my makeup accordingly.

I walked towards Beetee, Wiress, Donar, and his prep team with much difficulty, heel weren't very comfortable or easy to walk in. Apparently Donar's stylist hadn't coordinated with Roopin because Donar was wearing something that looked like wires and screens. Donar started at me for longer than i was comfortable with but he could sense how uncomfortable i was and shifted his eyes to look at Wiress. Beetee smiled at me and nodded his approval of the way i was dressed.

"You look nice" Donar complimented while shifting his weight.

"Um, thanks" i said awkwardly as he helped me to stand in the chariot. I stepped up and almost lost my balance but Roopin was there behind me and pushed me up right when i should have fallen. I gave him a thankful smile and he chuckled.

"Maybe we should try wedges instead" he said as he fiddled with something along the side of the chariot. He pushed a button and thunder sounded at the same lighten strikes on the chariot, my dresses appeared in sync with the chariot. I stared in amazement at the amount of time and detail that went into all this and then the chariot jerked forward as the horse began trotting towards the tributes circle before President Snow. Donar wrapped an arm around my waist in order to prevent me from falling back.

"Thank you" i said and removed his hand from my body. I was already more exposed than i wanted to be, i didn't want my virtue to be questioned when i needed these people to like me. I saw the two districts in front of us waving to crowd and i followed suit and waved in time with the thunder cracking.

***

Caesar watched as the chariots pulled out, District One was wearing the latest fashion in the capitol and eating up the crowd, which was no surprise since they had been preparing for this for years, the same with District Two only they were dressed like there outfits were made out of bricks. His attention was pulled to the lightening coming from District Three's Chariot and thunder cracked, everyone's attention turned to the black haired beauty from District Three.

"Whoa! Roopin really has outdone himself this year" Claudius Templesmith announced and Caesar nodded in agreement as he watched the entire chariot and the girl strike again in an electrical dance as they came to a standstill, then his gaze continued onto district five.

"Nadine Scarsdale and her district mate dressed as power-plant workers. I've been told that the poor girl was engaged when she was reaped into the games" Caesar explained reading from his notes the producers had left for him. So and so forth until they were pulled away from sight.

***

The training center was closed off from anyone not directly involved in the training process, even the mentors couldn't accompany the tributes during the group training's. Beetee had told me to focus on the survival skills in the training, he said the best strategy for me once in the games would to be to hide and live off the survival skills in learned here. At night Beetee and Wiress brought us down for private training and learned what we could do in the way of defense. I showed Beetee how well i worked with knives and he praised me but couldn't really help me, he didn't use weapons, not even in his games. He had set an electrical trap to kill six tributes to make himself the victor. But he did his best to help me and that's all i could ask for.

The day our training scores were to be announced we spent the whole day watching the highlights from all the previous games. We listened to Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman narrate and comment on the things that happened. I couldn't help snorting at the colors Caesar wore, he changed the colors every year, it made me wonder what color he had chosen for this year. For as long as i could remember Caesar had been the Master of Ceremonies and that required him to host the games and hold all the interviews. He had a way with words that was unmatched, i had never seen him not make a tribute look appealing. He could turn their words around and make them out to be positive. Claudius on the other hand never seemed to like any of the tributes and mocked them in the narration of the games and applauded their deaths.

Finally Caesar Flickerman's face appeared on the screen to announce the scores of each tribute. District 1's tributes both received 9's, the girl from 2 received and 8 and the boy a 10. I sat up as he reached our district, me and Donar shared an intense look, we both knew we need a decent score otherwise we would receive no aid whist in the games.

"Donar Flakes from District 3 with a 7" Caesar seemed to drag out the sentences but everyone present clapped for Donar, including me. His stylist smiled at him and Hermeros clapped him on the back before everyone reverted there attention back to the screen.

"Elysia Wires from District 3 with an 8" everyone looked at me strangely then, everyone except Beetee. I think they were confused about how i could have possibly earn such a score but they said nothing and reverted back to the screens. I however lost myself in reflection.

I had gone in there nervous but did exactly as Beetee had instructed, i showed them my skills with knives. I had only thrown two knives, one hitting the heart and one hitting the head, when they had stopped paying attention. I had continued with my knife assault of the dummies even though they were no longer watching me and assumed they would just give me some low score and not even consider me. Apparently someone had been watching and was impressed enough to give me an 8 and that was all fine and dandy but did i really earn it?


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting Him_

To say she was dreading tonight was an understatement, she really did not want to be put in front of thousands of people and aired live for this interview. Elysia much preferred working behind the scenes rather than being the center of attention. However, she had no choice but to attend, it was afree all mandatory and could result in lack of capitol favoritism. While Caesar was with his prep team of his own reapplying his lime green hair dye to match this years colors, Beetee and Wiress were with either of their tributes as they were primed and polished for tonight's interviews.

***

"Roopin can you tell me what kind of questions to expect?" i asked as he came over to me with a corset and wrapped it around my body, securing it tightly.

"Breath out" he instructed and i did so, at the same time he pulled the laces tight and tied them. I gasped for breath after that, Roopin reassured me by patting my arm. "You'll get used to it. As for the questions, Caesar is very excitable and most of the time doesn't stick to the script and just asks what he finds more entertaining"

"Great" i sighed as he brought over what looked like a skin tight dress. "Um, Roopin i thought we agreed for a more modest style after the chariot ride?"

"This is modest" he smiled as he hung the dress up and instructed Ninon to do my hair in cascading waves. Kumi worked on matching my nails to the dress and Oribel set to work on my makeup. "And we are going with a natural makeup look"

"Thanks" i mumbled.

The screen came on and Caesar'e theme song played as he entered the stage, i didn't need the screen to tell he was getting the crowd hyped up i could hear it through the walls. Soon enough the female tribute from District 1 appeared and took Caesar's hand. I was appalled at her methods as she threw herself at the Master of Ceremonies. Apparently Caesar was used to this sort of behavior because he played along with her banter for the five minutes she was on stage. As soon as she departed Caesar fixed his tie and readjusted his suit and that made me think that maybe he was uncomfortable with her advances. I smirked at the thought of Caesar Flickerman actually having standards, but really was that such a surprise? He was the face of the capitol and needed to be picky about the face he would choose to join him. Surely whoever he married would be in the light just as much as him. I contemplated the many capitol women i had seen and tried to pick who'd best appear on his arm. I ran through about six different goofy looking styles before i realized with all Caesar's extravagance he needed someone with simpler taste and looks. Someone like me ... I shook my head not understanding why i imagined myself in that position. Then again it made sense i was a young women whose life was about to end before i got a taste of any of that. Never to experience kisses, never have a romantic endeavor, never marry. By the time i entered the arena i would probably picture myself with every male i had meet thus far.

"Dress time!" Roopin sang as he brought it towards me, Ninon and Oribel held each of my hands as Roopin helped me step into the dress and guided the dress up my body. It was just as tight as i thought but Roopin was right it was much more modest than i had thought. My cleavage was completely covered which relaxed me enough to withstand this night. Kumi brought over black wedge shoes this time and i looked to Roopin and we shared a smile at the thought of me tripping in the last shoes i'd worn.

"It's time" Beetee said. He took my hand and helped me walked towards the entrance to the stage. The shoes were much easier to walk in but still Beetee was the only reason i had yet to fall on my face. I trembled with the thought of falling in front of all those people since Beetee couldn't walk me onto the stage.

"You'll do fine, just make them laugh" Beetee whispered and let me go. I kept breathing as hard as it maybe and took one step at a time focusing on not trying to fall and i did a good job until my eyes meet Caesar's and i put my hand out to his. Just as our gazes locked and he had my hand i stumbled and fell into him, i closed my eyes fearing i would open them to find myself on top of the Master of Ceremonies in front of all of Panem. But when i opened my eyes i hadn't fallen to the ground, Caesar and prevented me from falling past him. He stood me up right and helped me to take a seat in the red chair laughing.

"Looks like someone is still getting used to the Capitol" Caesar smiled out at the crowd making them return the gesture and i realized he was waiting for my response.

"While there's just so much to adjust to" i smiled back at Caesar.

"That there is. but tell what do you miss most from home?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I paused, the only thing i missed besides my mentor Kuval was the safety it provided me from these damn games, the distance between me and the capitol. Clearly saying any of that wouldn't earn me any favoritism. I thought of an answer they would want to hear, something that would make them sympathize with me and make them 'aw'.

"There's this dog, i guess he just belongs to everyone in the District but every morning he stops by my house and scratches at the door until i let him in for some water. We go for a walk and then i don't see him again until the next morning. Whenever i'm sick he comes and lays with me until i better" i explain smiling as i pretend to be recalling a memory. There really is a dog that everyone knows about but no one likes him, he is mean, vicious, and a thief but of course they wouldn't know that nor would they take the time to find out if i was lying. Caesar's smile turned into one without teeth as he 'awed' with the crowd.

"Tell me about you score, i'm sure i speak for everyone when i say we weren't expecting such a high score from such a little girl." I smiled in a playfully challenging way.

"There is nothing little about me Caesar and i assure you i am full of surprises" i giggled to finish it off. I certainly was full of surprises because here i was acting like someone i am not for the sake of images. Caesar's gaze meet mine and i looked deep into his eyes to discover he knew i was lying. Its like he was reading my eyes to know that i didn't walk with that dog, that i was in fact not full of surprises, that i was nothing but a fraud.

"Yes well we expect to see more surprises in the games" he said and stood holding out a hand to me to help me stand. "Ladies and gentleman from District 3, Elysia Wires!" He held my hand up to his lips and kissed my hand before helping me to the edge of the stage to hand me off to Beetee.

"Careful there, she's got two left feet" Caesar smiled to Beetee. I turned to his with a glare.

"We shall see" i smiled playfully after my comment. Caesar's smile widen like i was his own personal source of entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Games Bring Out the Worst In Us All_

Elysia Wires was indeed full of surprises, when the countdown hit zero she bolted to the nearest supply bag and headed deep into the rain forest to find a place to hide away from the careers. During the bloodbath more tributes died than ever before, it was a record for the games as sixteen tributes died there. All that remained was both male and female tributes from 1 and 2, Elysia, Donar, Nadine Scarsdale, and her male counterpart. The Capitols favorite to win was Elysia which was ironic considering she was all alone and had yet to kill anyone, she had played this game on the evasive side and she had made no all allies until now.

Elysia was huddled inside a hollowed out tree, trying to keep warm against the constant rain. The pack she had was full with all the supplies she would need to keep warm and survive: blankets, matches, canteen, water purifier, etc. On this day however, the male tribute from 1 was torturing Nadine Scarsdale right outside the tree, choking her until she was going to lose consciousness and then allowing air to fill her lungs, then repeat. Elysia could stand it no more, she silently made her way out of the tree. She held a knife in her hand and purposely stepped on a twig to make him turn around and one he did Elysia launched a knife into his throat. The boy collapsed to the ground, dead, and the cannon blew. Elysia didn't give the girl any notice as she approached the boy she had just kill, an unmeasurable sense of remorse and guilt clouded her mind as her tears blurred her vision and she began weeping over the dead boy.

"I'm sorry ... I'm s-s-sorry!" she repeated over and over again as she wept.

Nadine had ever intention of turning and running away to safety but seeing how Elysia paid her no attention she took the chance to check her breath and asses the damage to her neck. It was a little bruised but she was able to breath just fine and her voice was working just fine. She stood up to run but stopped as she heard the words Elysia was uttering and went to kneel beside her, she placed her hand on Elysia's shoulder. Elysia jumped and reached for her knife but stopped to see the girl was no danger to herself.

"You should run" Elysia whispered to the girl but Nadine only smiled.

"You saved my life, i owe you" Nadine smiled.

Elysia didn't want an ally but an ally she got because the girl wouldn't leave her alone and Elysia wasn't about to get anymore blood on her hands. It was a Macbeth moment when she scrubbed her hands in the river near by, no matter how much she scrubbed all she could see was the boys blood on her hands. Nadine helped to calm her down enough to get her to a safe place to sleep for the night. The next morning Nadine pestered her with questions and offered up information about herself. There was only seven tributes left now. Nadine told her of how she had just recently got engaged and was to be married in three months time, told her of her fiances spur of the moment decision. Once she'd been reaped he'd paid off the peacekeepers for extra time for them both to unofficially marry with the towns marital official to 'marry' them.

"So technically i'm married but the government won't acknowledge it until i have a proper ceremony. What about you?" Nadine questioned as they trekked through the forest further away from the career's camp. As much as Elysia acted like she didn't like this girl but she was getting to know her more and more and she absolutely adorned her.

"No" was her short reply. Nadine huffed at the lack of information she was getting from Elysia, but she wasn't one to give up.

"Not even a crush" as soon as the last word left Nadine's lips, Elysia pictured a green haired man in a green suit and realized she did in fact have a slight crush on someone but she wasn't about to announce it to all of Panem.

"Perhaps" Nadine realized that she wasn't going to get an answer out of Elysia so she came up with a deal.

"How about we make a deal? If i'm dying i will tell you the name of my unofficial husband and you will go to him, meet him and tell him how much i love him. If your dying you tell me the name of your crush"

"What good would that do on my part?"

"Just fill my curiosity"

Elysia nodded after some consideration, if she was dying what did it really matter? And getting a chance to apologize to Nadine's husband if she wasn't the winner is something she would do regardless, but it would be much easier is she knew his name. So that started a beautiful alliance the capitol adorned. They loved how outgoing and Nadine had become she befriending Elysia, like found it humorous that Elysia wouldn't indulge the girl in her conversations. After a week they were the only alliance still alive it was them against Donar and the girl from 2.

Day 16 of the 69th annual Hunger Games, the game came to an end. Donar had killed the girl from 2 and was looking for the pair to end them. He found them at a river refilling there water, before either of the girls could react Donar dropped from a tree and snapped Nadine's neck. Elysia reacted without thinking and release all her remaining knives into Donar's body, one in his neck, eye, heart,and throat. Elysia ran to Nadine tears streaming down her face as she jerked the girls lifeless body and the cannon shot.

"No!" Elysia couldn't think straight and her hysteric mind thought if she answered all the girls questions she would come back. "My favorite color is blue, my favorite flowers are red roses, my parents died when i was fourteen, i wanted to be a physicist, i have a crush on Caesar Flickerman"

Elysia was hysterically and didn't think of the repercussion of her words as she spoke them back in the studio Caesar played off the startling news rather well.

"Who could blame her?" Caesar smiled at the camera seductively and Claudius just shook his head laughing at the Master of Ceremonies. The sounding of the last cannon drew everyone back to the screen and Elysia screamed and jump towards Donar's body.

"No!" She looked down at him covered in blood and couldn't bare the sight. "I wanted you to win! You were supposed to win!"

"Ladies and gentleman i give you the winner of the 69th Hunger Games! Elysia Wires!"

With the announcement Elysia returned to Nadine and cradled the other girls body against her chest begging that she be alive, begging for her to return home to start her family and the camera broadcasted it all live even as the peacekeepers had to come in and peel the dead girls body from Elysia as she fought to hold her. She wept into the peacekeepers shoulder as he helped escort her away to clean herself up. She had minor injuries having avoided fights as much as possible, she had only taken an arrow through her left shoulder. She'd kept as clean as she could and it didn't but it still needed doctors attention by the time they got her to the medic center. Beetee, Wiress, Hermeros, and Roopin we all there waiting for her release and each greeted her with a hug but it was Beetee who held on the longest. Her whispered apologizes in her ear and tried to relax the poor girl he knew there was much damage control to be done before her post-games interview with Caesar tomorrow night.

They all escorted her to her room, the poor girl remaining silent the whole time as if she herself had been made into an avox. Beetee and Wiress understood completely, the girl was in the first stages of shock and that didn't mesh well with guilt and the terror that would ensure once she fell asleep. Beetee didn't sleep that night, he sat in a chair beside her bed knowing she would wake in tears, screams, terror but probably all three. He was right, not even an hour later she woke screaming at the top of her lungs and he was right there to calm her down, tell her it was all over she didn't have to kill anyone anymore. He was there every time she awoke and every time he relaxed he back to sleep. The games were over but now she had to face the biggest challenge: living with the consequences of her actions.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Demands of the People_

The next morning Elysia awoke feeling more exhausted than when she had went to bed the previous night and that left her prep team with much work. Roopin didn't say anything about the shadows under her eyes, but Nonion kept complaining about her making his job much more difficult. Roopin saw the effect his team was having on the poor girl and sent everyone away but Kumi who had nothing to say. Roopin tried to hide the dark circles under the girls eyes and he was successful but if she were to cry the makeup would reveal her secret. They pulled out a purple dress that looked like something the people in the capitol wore on a normal bases. Roopin saw her confused look and explained.

"When you were making all your confessions the people in the capitol practically wrote down every word. They go around wearing blue, there flower beds have begun growing red roses, and everyone is eager for you to meet Caesar face to face again. The people want you to be with the Master of Ceremonies and being in such a position as his girlfriend requires a specific style."

"How does a one sided crush equate to all this?" Elysia snapped, tears prickling her eyes as she remembered cradling the lifeless body of the blonde girl from District 5.

"They will not stop talking about it, even the man himself had to comment on it when you said it" Roopin smiled as Elysia's spirit perked up a bit.

"He did?"

"He just said no one could blame you but i think that was all for the sake of the show. However tonight it will just be you, him, Beetee, Wiress, and the cameraman, so you can act on it" Roopin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Elyisa knew she wouldn't act on it, if she could help it they would just pretend it never happened.

***

She was nervous as her mentors lead her into the room Caesar and the cameraman were waiting in. His smile shined brightly as he motioned her inside, he took her hand kissing it before helping her to sit down. Clearly they both remembered her stumble on stage before the games.

"So we will watch each of the death, the major highlights, and the moment you became the victor and afterwards we will have to do some Q and A's, alright?" Caesar said keeping it professional, "the question will appear on the screen to prepare you before i ask them, if you don't wish to discuss it signal me somehow and i will carry the answer for you"

"Okay" her voice was small and Caesar could tell she was struggling with the reality of her life. They watched them all and when they got to her first kill the video stopped so Caesar could discuss it with her.

"Here you kept apologizing, why?"

"... I had no right to take his life, he was fashioned and made to be in this world for a purpose and i took that away from him" the tears filled her eyes but did not fall. How could he ask why? Was murder so normal to these people? Caesar noticed and discretely motioned for them to play the videos so she could get herself back together. The rest of the clips past by quickly enough until it came to Nadine's death before Caesar could say anything Elysia jumped in.

"She wasn't just my ally, she was my friend i had no intention of letting her die. I was going to protect her"

"But when Donar died you had said you wanted him to win"

"I did, when we said goodbye to our families i could hear his mother and sisters weeping and i knew he had to come home ... i had figured i could help him to the end and then he could kill me"

"What changed your mind?"

"Nadine, she was about to start a family of her own i figured Donar would kill me and they could fight it out"

"You were willing to die for them?"

"Yes"

My short answer was enough for Caesar to realize i wasn't going to give him anymore information about what i had wanted to happen or the deaths so instead he changed the subject, not knowing the new subject would be more difficult for her.

"Why did you decide to answer all of Nadine's previous questions after she was gone?" he asked gently. A couple tears slipped from her eyes as she answered, Caesar could see the stress and exhaustion the tears had exposed.

"I wasn't thinking properly, my mind had tricked me into believing that if i answered her questions she would be okay"

Caesar leaned forward and used both his thumbs to wipe away the tears from under her eyes. Then the producers voice came on through his earpiece telling the Master of Ceremonies to kiss the girl. Something he would not do when she was feeling so vulnerable and weak but he knew the Capitol would just eat it up so he meet her eyes and pretended to be locked in a loving gaze and leaned for placing a kiss on her cheek. The instant blush that arose through the layers of makeup was exactly what they needed and Caesar himself gave the camera a sly look before closing out the interview. He helped Elysia to stand and ushered for everyone else to leave the room so they could speak privately.

***

I didn't want to be left alone with this man knowing what the both of us knew, after he had just kissed my cheek so gently. Once we were alone Caesar's shoulders relaxed and he positioned us so we were facing each other.

"I am sorry for everything you have been through, including that" he motioned to the chairs where we had previously sat. My shoulders slumped of there own accord and i assumed my eyes looked sad because Caesar tried to reassure me. "Not that i didn't enjoy it but it is something we are going to have to get used to"

"Why?" my voice sounded so small. He cupped my face with one hand and his eyes softened, his palm was so warm and soft against my cheek i had an unbelievable urge to nuzzled my face into his hand.

"Because this a relationship between the two of us and this is what the people want and i always give them what they want"

"I won't play along for the sake of their entertainment" i snapped. Something in Caesar eyes changed then like it wasn't just for the entertainment.

"I would have much rather gotten to know you without the cameras eyes, done this the proper way but your confession has put us in a tight spot"

"My confession is the only way you would have ever considered this ... i didn't make that announcement for you i did it for Nadine"

"No but given time i like to think after one or two years of you being a mentor, when we would have been seeing a considerable amount of time together, i would have asked in the proper way to court you"

Something about the atmosphere changed again, it was like the night i had first met him and had felt completely safe under his gaze. Something in his tone told me he was being completely honest and that whatever the age difference between us was, it was a nonexistent problem. It was like in this moment it was just me and Caesar contemplating a future together without all the prying eyes. I looked up at him again and smiled thinking that i had once believed i would never know romance or love and now i had a chance.

"Okay"

"You realize this is going to be normal, the relationship we have is going to be the talk of all of Panem?"

"Yes, but somethings can be private, somethings can be normal and just between us" Caesar cocked his head to the side not understanding what i was subtly asking him. "Without all the cameras and people watching ... i've never kissed anyone"

Caesar's eyes reflected his understanding and he smiled, no we couldn't have a normal relationship but he could give me this one thing. His other hand came to rest on my neck and he brought his lips down upon mine. Though his lips were stained with an emerald green, they were soft and warm against my own. They were gentle and considerate not pushing me too far too fast nor did they make me feel awkward. In fact they warmed me, making me relax and react to his lips, following his movements. When we broke apart Caesar placed his chin on top of my head and pulled me into a hug as we caught our breath.

"How was that?" i could hear the smile in his question.

"It was ... wow" i giggled a sound that had come from being in the capitol. Caesar chuckled lightly and separated us from one another. He took my arm and led me out into the hall where he gave me over to Beetee leaving a parting kiss on my hand. Beetee didn't seem to trust Caesar nor did he want us to remain in the capitol any longer than necessary, besides we had a train to catch for my victory tour.


	6. Chapter 6

_The President's Proposal_

Returning back to my district i was the talk of the town, everyone was very eager to be my friend all of a sudden. My personal belongings had already been boxed and moved to the Victor's Village where i would now live. Beetee was the closest i had to a best friend now and he was with me through everything, the nightmares, the moving, every step of the way. Kuval had yet to come and see me and i hadn't sought him out i was too afraid to face the man who had been a father to me, i didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes, couldn't bare the disgust i would see there. After i was all settled in it was time for my victory tour, my prep team came to prepare me for the cameras waiting outside my doorstep. Nonion was still rather agitated with me because the shadows under my eyes had sunken in further and looked worse, most days i wouldn't dare to sleep. They dressed me in some comfortable but pleasing to the eye clothes. I wore a forest green turtle neck but a slight triangle was cut just about my cleavage to remind those watching i was no child. The skirt was a pleaded deep grey stopping just above my knee exposing my bare, hairless legs. My hair was pulled back into an intricate ponytail, long and flowing. Roopin pulls out a pair of delicate looking grey flats and i smile.

"We will work on your heeled shoe walking once we get closer to the capitol" i smile despite the sadness weighing on my heart. Since being home i had realized i could be depressed at the same time i had a genuine smile upon my lips. They applied little to no makeup, relying heavily on what Roopin calls my 'natural beauty'. Just a thin layer of mascara, a gentle red to my lips and that was all.

I stood facing my door working up the courage to open it, before departing from the capitol, Caesar and i agreed we would make our relationship known once i had my interview upon returning to the capitol. I walked outside with a false smile plastered on my face, at least it started out as false until i heard Caesar's voice and i blushed.

"You've returned home to the life of District 3, how is it?"

"It's home but sometimes i feel like i'm lacking the proper companionship" i tease the screen where i saw Caesar standing. He had told me to taunt the people with our relationship and so that is exactly what i was going to do.

"Well the districts are so far away from the capitol," he laughed then. "so the tour begins today and we all are very eager for you to return the capitol" with that his face disappeared and i was ushered to the train station.

***

Going to all the districts, it was easy enough to read the cards Hermeros gave me and go through the motions, that is until i came to District 5, Nadine's district. I had asked the peacekeepers the bring Nadine's husband to the Justice Building after i gave my speech so i could do as she had asked, i never got the name, she had died too quickly but the peacekeepers promised me they would do as i asked. I stood up on stage and looked out to where the families of the two dead tributes stood and underneath Nadine's picture was one man, i assumed he was her husband. I read the cards for the male tribute but i had to speak from the heart about Nadine.

"When i went into the games i wanted no allies, i wanted to be alone but i saved Nadine's life and in exchange she gave hers for mine. That is something i could never repay. She was kind and outgoing and as much as you saw in the games, she became a person i cared for deeply and i will never forget her" by the time i finished there were tears in my eyes but the worst was over now, a few more districts to go before i was back in the capitol.

Inside the Justice Building i was met by Nadine's husband whose name i learned to be Hanson, he was 19 years old and clearly in love completely with Nadine. He embraced me and together we mourned the death of his bride, only 19 and he was already widowed. I told him everything Nadine had wanted me to tell him, of course he'd already know from loving her and watching the games.

Most nights Beetee slept in a chair besides my bed he said it was to protect me and help me survive the nights. I was thankful for everything he had done for me, both before and after the games. He was currently the only thing keeping me grounded to this world at least for now, i hoped that would change once Caesar and i developed further.

***

"Ladies and gentleman i give you the victor of the 69th Hunger Games!"

Caesar's voice radiated excitement and i couldn't help the smile that came across my face. I walked onto the stage my hair in loose curls, a delicate white blouse tucked into a tight black skirt, and the black pumps Roopin had manage to have me break in before tonight. I had finally managed to walk in a pair of shoes that were meant to make me taller and everyone noticed it to as they smiled at me. I walked confidently onto the stage, Caesar met me halfway kissing me sweetly before bringing me to the center of the stage, my arm wrapped around his.

"It is so good to see you again" Caesar smiled out at the crowd. "Isn't it folks?" the crowd interrupted in cheers of approval.

"Well i was most eager to return," i smiled up at him. "I missed you" He smiled at me and kissed my temple.

"You think we should tell them?" Caesar joked. I leaned up and pretended to whisper smiling like a fool.

"I think they might already know"

"Just to be sure" He leaned down and kissed my lips again. This kiss was different than the other two we had shared, it was more like he was trying to prove something and he technically was. All our kisses thus far had all been sweet and gentle. We broke apart smiling widely and Caesar turned back to the crowd. "I think our new victor is going to be spending a lot of time here in the capitol"

"Only if your a good boy" i teased. Making the crowd go wild, Caesar's chuckled resonated deep within his chest and i felt the vibrations in my arm.

Shortly after that Caesar and i walked offstage together but we weren't alone both our prep teams were there, as were some of the people needed to be here for the interviewing process and my mentors. I didn't approach Beetee yet, seeing he wasn't particularly happy with my choice of boyfriend but right now i didn't really care. Caesar's smile was more genuine now as he gazed toward me.

"I will see you tonight at the Victory Ball" he promised before kissing my temple and departing. I turned to face my mentors.

"President Snow want's to see you before you go to prepare for the ball" Beetee said. Apparently that was where his anger was directed. I nodded and followed the peacekeepers to a closed off area where President Snow was in fact waiting for me.

"President Snow, I'm honored"

"Please sit down we have something rather important things to discuss" I did as he asked and sat across from him, a glass coffee table separating the two of us. He gave a smile before jumping right in to the conversation.

"Due to the peoples love for you and the idea of you and our beloved Master of Ceremonies, i have a proposal for you. I would like you to move here to the capitol, into Caesar's home to be exact and you two will become the face of the Capitol. You will show the Districts that though our lives may seem very different we are all of us united."

"And in return? What would you ask from me, sir?"

"I would like you to be open about your relationship with Caesar and i know that will be difficult and unpleasant but we don't need the intimate details. Every year during the games when Caesar interviews all the mentors you will discuss your love life, how it has progressed minor speed bumps, and what may be next for the two of you. Do you think you can do that ?"

"Yes"

"So do we have a deal?"

"You do realized me and Caesar have just barely began our relationship?" he nodded. "Don't you think us moving in together before we've even had time to actually be together?"

"Perhaps not but it is what the people want and so they shall have it" Snow's tone implied i would regret denying his offer. I smiled sweetly and pretended like this whole thing didn't bother me.

"Have you spoken to Caesar about this?"

"Not i thought it would be a lovely surprise for him, don't you?"

I nodded slightly and her stood, i realized he was leaving me to prepare for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Dance_

After my little chat with Snow i was uneasy for the rest of the day. Everything was happening too fast, i hadn't even got to check my breath since leaving the games. Everyone was so excited and happy about me and Caesar but we hadn't even technically been together for longer than a day. I wasn't going to count the time after my games when i was in District Three because there was no communication whatsoever. And now here i was being all dolled up for the Victor's ball thinking about the conversation with Snow. He wanted me to move in the day we started dating! Is that how all the relationships work in the Capitol? How was i supposed to be okay with this? What if me and Caesar didn't work out? Would Snow have me shipped back to District 3? Would he have me killed? Worse, would he sell me off to the highest bidder every night for sexual escapades?

"Relax Elysia! You look beautiful and Caesar will think so to" Roopin said as he curled the final piece of my hair and left it fall wherever it wanted to.

"I'm not worried about how i look"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled out his makeup kit.

"How do relationships work in the Capitol?" i said sitting up straighter a curiously frustrated look creasing my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how does it work? You start dating someone today, move in by tonight, by tomorrow morning your married and pregnant? Does it all happen so fast?" Roopin studied me for a long moment trying to figure out what i was getting at, understanding registered in his face but his answer applied to the question, not indicating he knew i was referring to me and Caesar.

"No, every relationship moves at its own pace, it depends on the couple involved. If that is how fast they want to move than that's perfect for them" Roopin went back to doing my makeup in a natural way with red lips.

I contemplated his words. He was right, even though i was being forced to move in with Caesar we didn't have to move that fast. We could sleep in separate beds until we were ready for that next step, we didn't have to start having sex, or even wild make out sessions. We would however, live together and maybe that would help us learn about each other faster. The way our eyebrows crinkled in disgust, the ability to tell when the other was tired, stressed, or annoyed. Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe this was just to jump start our relationship. I shouldn't be worrying about this until i had a chance to speak with Caesar, once we spoke i could stress and worry or relax and accept the idea.

***

"It is my privilege to host this ball in honor of Elysia Wires, victor of the 69th Hunger Games" President Snow stood on the veranda that oversaw all festivities. They all toasted to me but i didn't partake of the toasting, the only drinks i had found had alcohol and i don't drink. "I would also like to be the first to wish her a very happy 19th birthday"

I froze as all eyes turned to me yet again and i knew all those people who had walked up to congratulate me on my victory would now return to wish me a happy birthday. Beetee and Wiress weaved me through the crowd eager to introduce me to some of their friends and i knew why the minute i realized where i was being taken. There was a small group of victors from previous games drinking like crazy.

"Elysia this is Haymitch Abernathy, Joanna Mason, and Finnick Odair" I put my hand out to shake each of the there hands and got a different reaction from each. Haymitch almost through my arm out of the socket with exuberant hand shaking. Joanna rolled her eyes and my hand and took another long drink out of her glass so Finnick took my hand instead kissing it heavily.

"It's nice to meet you all" i said politely.

It only took a few moments of awkward silence before they continued their conversation and i was actually able to assimilate myself into the conversation rather well. I felt them loosen up to me and smiled thinking i had made some new friends even Joanna seemed to accept me. I opened my mouth to open up a new topic for discussion when i felt everyone's gaze shifted over my shoulder before i felt someone tap it.

"Your beloved awaits" Finnick said raising a glass to whoever was behind me. I turned around to discover he was actually being honest, Caesar stood behind me in a suit that matched my dress. He had even died his hair accordingly, or perhaps that was the color for next years game.

"May i have a dance with a the birthday girl?" he asked holding out his hand. For the first time since meeting Caesar i was afraid of him, afraid of what was going to be discussed while we dance. But i pushed my fear aside and took his hand as he led me in a soft slow dance. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I've haven't celebrated my birthday in years, to most of us in the Districts we can't afford to do anything so its like any other day." i explained. Caesar didn't seem to like that at all and i knew i would have to discover his date of birth in order to properly celebrate his. I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship because of an unsuccessful celebration of his birthday.

"Well we are going to start celebrating," he smiled. "Luckily, Snow told me in enough time to get you a gift"

"Caesar" i cut him off but the realization he had gotten me a gift made me slightly giddy. I wanted to discuss our new living arrangements before he decided he wanted to continue. "President Snow has asked me to move to the Capitol, he would like me to move in with you"

"That's why there were boxes in my living room" he smiled like this was all some kind of joke.

"This is moving too fast but us living together doesn't have to rush things" i started and Caesar face changed, he looked confused for a moment before he stopped my ranting.

"It's okay, i would be more than happy to share me home with you. The spare bedroom in my house was apparently remolded today while i was out because the room seems very fitting of you."

I felt kind of bad for being relieved that we would not be sharing a room even better to realize we wouldn't be sharing a bed until both of us were ready. The weight had been lifted off my shoulder and i could properly enjoy my night now that most of my stress was taken away.

"You're really okay with this?" he answered with a chaste kiss.

I smiled brightly up at him, for the first time in a long time truly enjoying my birthday. Caesar reached into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a box, my stress skyrocketed again. The answer is absolutely no is the mantra that kept playing in my head. But when Caesar opened the box my heart rate returned to normal as i realized it was a simple necklace. A delicate sapphire teardrop hung from a silver chain, it was simple but obviously rather expensive.

"Caesar i can't-"

"You cant" he stopped me. He took the necklace from the box and spun me around to clasp it around my neck. It dangled perfectly between the top of my breasts and the end of my neck. I traced my finger around it not wanting to touch it and risk ruining it. I turned my head up and around slightly, not moving my body from the position it was in.

"It's beautiful, thank you" i smiled and kissed him sweetly.

He turned me back around and we resumed dancing to the gentle melody the music played. I danced with many after that some i knew some i didn't: Snow, Finnick, Beetee and many more i didn't know. Caesar and i danced between the women and men vying for the both of us to dance. By the end of the night i was practically resting on him as we swayed back and forth, my head on his chest, arms around his neck. His face lay atop my shoulder and his fingers intertwined together on my lower back. I think i may of actually fallen asleep at one point but i couldn't be sure because i had kept the slow movements in rhythm.

"We should go home, you look exhausted" Caesar whispered in my ear. I pulled my head from his chest and looked around to see that most of the party goes had left, very few people remained. I nodded my head and off we went to Caesar's home, my new home.


End file.
